


Live PD RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Live PD (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Just more Archives
Relationships: Deanna/Jill





	Live PD RPs

Deanna MarshallYesterday at 04:42  
Deanna Marshall was Jefferson County Alabama's Corporal and met her now wife Jill through a Live PD Fan Convention back in 2016, her wife was an Officer in Warwick, Rhode Island "Happy Anniversary Mommy" smiling big wearing a red Forgiven shirt and black pants placing Scarlett on Jill's belly, kissing her softly  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 04:51  
Jill smiled, kissing the baby's head softly before kissing her wife. "Happy Anniversary Dee... my little showoff wife."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 04:54  
laughing softly and smiling again "you're still just as beautiful my love" taking a pic on her phone of them as she laid down with her girls "glad i got to go to that Convention and meet you" staring lovingly  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 04:57  
"I'm glad I found you, my flirty girl..." Jill smiled, kissing Deanna gently as she added. "Even if babygirl keeps drooling on me."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 04:58  
"your cute little squeaky voice still makes me smile" kissing back, laughing softly "she's a happy lil girl"  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 04:59  
"She should be with you as a hunky mom..." Jill teased. "Buff chickmagnet who picked me... what a great mom."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 05:00  
laughing again with a blush "that one guy when i arrested him, like telling me to suck his dick, i'm like dude grow one first, mine's probably bigger, boy did he shit himself" nodding "my Jillybean, you're so adorable, sexiest Officer in Warwick" Scarlett finally passed out "let me take her to bed and chick magnet will come back so get naked and i'll show you my sexual ways" kissing her wife's nose  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 05:39  
Jill laughed but agreed, helping her pick up the sleeping baby, watching her go before undressing.  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 05:42  
letting her long red hair down then taking babygirl to her bed, arms crossed watching for a bit then heading back in undressing and biting her lip, tossing her socks at Jill "finally get to air out my cheesy toes" laughing and rubbing on her clit dick trying to get it awake "this isn't normal, i have a baby dick Jilly" crawling into bed kissing and sucking her wife's cute feet  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:03  
"Complaining again babe?" Jill asked with a laugh, toes curling at Deanna's attentions.  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 06:04  
"nope, you make it this way" flexing big for Jill, smirking and sucking some more then kissing her way up licking over the trimmed bush, teasing the clitty a bit  
"that one guy was getting searched and had a boner, like damn dude did you fantasize this shit? and he was like full on nude too, couldn't hide" laughing and licking deep, pinching a tit  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:19  
"He wanted the girl... shame she was taken." Jill laughed. "Mmm, you're good at that babe."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 06:21  
"yea i'm flaming gay sorry" laughing and winking "like that huh Jilly?" kissing her way up sucking on a nipple, hair falling in her face  
"oh babe, did you speak to Addy? how's her and Sheila doing?" sucking Jill's neck, holding her close  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:29  
"She seems to have settled down now Addy's in her life." Jill smiled, stroking hair out of Deanna's eyes, humming softly at her kisses. "You feel... aroused."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 06:31  
"oh good, was nice seeing them at the Convention" soft smile looking down "you're pretty wet yourself dear, after all these years, i still got the magic" pumping fist and kissing her wife deep  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:48  
"Mmm, I'm always wet for you babe..."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 06:50  
"you're like melting, this is seriously hot watching you pre-sex" smiling and staring "my beautiful wife" playfully squeezing "wanna help me with this lil monster?"  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:52  
"Mmm, you need a little sucking babe?"  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 06:53  
"if my hot lil Momma doesn't mind, please?" Dee smirked laying back "said it before you asked me too...i'm learning" kissing Jill  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 06:55  
Jill smiled and kissed Deanna before moving to suck her clit-dick gently. "Mmm, yes you did babe."  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 07:01  
"mmm damn girl" holding the back of Jill's head, settling, toes curling "that sexy mouth, i'm a lucky bitch" laughing and staring, holding her wife's cheeks in her hands softly, enjoying as her clit-dick was sucked "hey honey wanna 69?"  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 23:24  
"Mmm, I'm down if you are?"  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 23:25  
"always down, you know that" turning to top this time teasing "now you can stare at my toned butt" laughing and leaning down to slurp Jill's clitty  
Jill MarshallYesterday at 23:30  
Jill laughed, spanking Deanna softly before she sucked at her clit dick a little more.  
Deanna MarshallYesterday at 23:32  
laughing again shaking it, wiggling tongue up and down with some love bites "mmm God this is the life" flexing and hooking her wife's legs with her arms, toes curling  
Jill MarshallToday at 03:45  
Jill moaned softly, sucking Deanna firmly.  
Deanna MarshallToday at 03:47  
humming a bit, being gentle as she started to finger Jill "mmm soaked much?" fingers and tongue working well together to get her wife off, moaning herself "mmm Jilly"  
Jill MarshallToday at 03:47  
"Mmm, always soaked for you babe." Jill murred, already close.  
Deanna MarshallToday at 03:48  
"i can't even get my whole fist in there, but i don't wanna hurt my beautiful baby" switching around to trib a bit, kissing Jill deep, holding her close, hands on that cute butt  
Jill MarshallToday at 03:49  
Jill moaned softly, kissing Deanna hotly before she quickly came.  
Deanna MarshallToday at 03:50  
smiling into the kiss breathing heavy and cumming seconds after her wife "mmm love you so much Jillybean"


End file.
